


I Followed You to Hell and Back, Now Do You Love Me?

by coosploowoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Parent John Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Crowley is Castiel's Parent (Supernatural), Dead John Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coosploowoo/pseuds/coosploowoo
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel are getting married.Sit in the pews and watch the ceremony unfold as Crowley, the former King of Hell, officiates the marriage of an angel of the Lord and a Hunter...(alternatively summarized: Is Chuck actually nice enough to give these traumatized men just one day off?)also, you may see a few iconic (and dead) characters make a come back. read and find out!
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I Followed You to Hell and Back, Now Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic. please let me know what you think!  
> its 3 am and I have been dying to write this because if no one else is gonna do it, then i will  
> (shout-out to my beta reader/ listener grace, she helped me find synonyms and restructure a few sentences for an enjoyable reading experience)

Deep breath in, deep breath out. 

That’s all it took to still Dean Winchester’s shaking figure. His scarred face and body glared at him in the mirror, dragging him into his thoughts. Thoughts of what could go wrong, what has gone wrong, and why _he_ was the wrong man for this occasion. 

“Dean, are you dressed yet?” Dean’s brother’s voice bounced down the hall, peeling him out of his thoughts. 

Sam entered the room, choosing not to acknowledge his brother’s bare figure, and instead focusing on the perfectly pressed suit lying on the bed next to him. “This isn’t like the first day of school where mom would threaten to bring you naked; put it on. And quickly please, you have an hour.”

All Dean could do was nod his head, not daring to move his eyes from he and his brother’s reflections in the mirror. How could he have gotten this far? Sure, he had to fight nearly every monster in the book, but this day was going too smoothly for something to not go wrong. Chuck doesn’t take days off when it comes to messing with the Winchesters and their angel. 

Except, maybe he does. 

And so, pushing down all feelings of doubt and uneasiness, Dean stepped into the slacks, buttoned up the white undershirt, and wiggled on the complimentary jacket. He took one last glance at the truthful mirror and turned on his heel, heading out of the bunker room.

Making his way to the hallway just before the main gathering room, Dean stops, noticing Bobby standing at the end of the hall.

“Heya, Dean. I called in a favor with Death herself. Sorry that John isn’t here for you instead. Dead people can only come back to life so many times before they have to stay dead.”

Dean huffed in response, “Bobby, you’re the perfect father to walk me down this aisle. Everyone in that room ahead of us knows just how important you are to us – to me. It means so much to me that you’re here for me. I can’t imagine having to walk down that aisle alone, so, thank you… for everything.” 

There’s too much he needs to say to Dean but not enough time to tell him. So Bobby just stretches his arms out, totally engulfing the man in a bone crushing hug. And just like that, Dean has never been so ready and sure of what lies ahead, and all it took was the one thing he never got from his own father: a loving hug.

Arm in arm the men enter the main room. All heads turn, all eyes magnetized to Dean as he passed the rows of chairs. Dean had been doing his best not to get emotional, but the second his gaze locked onto the other man at the altar, tears flooded his vision.

It took the entirety of Castiel’s will power to stay at his post by Crowley, the stand-in officiant. 

Of course it pained him to see his almost-husband crying, but just this once Castiel wouldn’t have to dry these tears. He would let them flow, allowing Dean to feel one of his few emotions at full capacity. 

“Hi,” Dean whispered as he settled himself across from Castiel and in front of the small crowd, trying not to stare at the groom’s men surrounding them. On each side of the altar was Sam, Bobby, Charlie, and Garth, then Jack, Claire, and Gabriel, respectively. 

Cas offered a husky reply, “Hi,” taking Dean’s calloused hand in his own rough one, while tracing Dean’s boney knuckles with his thumb. 

Crowley the Officiant began the ceremony by addressing the small crowd before him, “Welcome queerly beloved, we are gathered here to _gay_ to acknowledge the union of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak through the unholiest matrimony provided by the former King of Hell.” 

Crowley had always been one to perform for a crowd, so when his opening lines garnered a few snickers and muffled laughs, he made sure to save the rest of his attitude for after the ceremony.

Continuing, Crowley moved through his rehearsed speech, doing his best to not break his ‘Heartless Former King of Hell’ façade, but a dam can only stand for so long before it breaks. Crowley, along with the rest of the hunters, monsters, and other worldly beings began one by one tearing up. 

“Now repeat after me: I, Dean Winchester, take you, Castiel Novak, to be my lawfully wedded husband,”

“I, Dean Winchester, take you, Castiel Novak, to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

Crowley resumed, “To have and to hold, from this day forward,”

“To have and to hold, from this day forward.”

“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,”

“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer.”

“In sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

In sickness and in health, until death do us part.” Dean finished, and Cas began his version of the recitation.

Once Cas finished, the two men gazed eagerly into each other’s eyes, no longer needing to flit from iris to iris in search of answers that they had now. The shared stare was interrupted by Eileen sauntering down the aisle, approaching the couple, and presenting their shining wedding rings.

“In 10, 20, 30 years you will change, but your rings, which represent your vows, will be constant. The promises to love, cherish, and respect one another no matter what life brings or what paths you take will always be worn around your finger. Your love will be constant as you walk together into the unknown.” 

Silent with overflowing eagerness, the men grab the other’s ring, preparing for Crowley to continue. “The exchange of wedding vows is when the grooms make their sacred promises to each other. If you have prepared vows, please share them now.”

Crowley paused his speech, making the group nervous with anticipation.

Dean and Cas just continued their passionate stare, neither one looking away or taking a breath in preparation for vows. What could they possibly say to prove their love when you’ve wounded yourself for them, taken a bullet for them, and _died_ for them? Words can’t compare to willingly giving up the one thing that allows you to love, protect, and provide: life. So there the men stood, having been through Hell and back together, and knowing that they would do it again at the drop of a hat, because _that_ is what vows can never come close to expressing. 

And so, Crowley moves on, allowing them to exchange rings, and finally, _finally_ completing the ceremony with a sickeningly sweet yet heated kiss shared by Dean Winchester and Castiel Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!  
> a comment or kudos (if you're like me and aren't brave enough to comment) is appreciated  
> i was thinking of continuing this as a one-shot series of dean and cas proposing, planning the wedding, setting up, then actually celebrating after the ceremony, but each scenario would be its own one-shot; let me know what you think or if you're satisfied already!


End file.
